Fate's Gambit
by CorEagle
Summary: Jaune, pretty much everyone's favorite character to mess around with. He just holds so much potential! Well, us authors aren't the only ones who has taken an interest in him. The ruler of the Omniverse seemed to be bored yet again, and decided to..'spice' the knight's life a bit. Based off SaintInfernalNeos's One-Punch Gamer, with a bit of elements from other fanfic and series.


**Hello everyone, and welcome to my fanfic! I'll try to update as regularly as I can, even while attending school. SaintInfernalNeos's 'One-Punch Gamer' is my main inspiration for making this story, and I hope to try and equal the amount of awesome writing that he did. Other authors who I took inspiration from are Couer Al Aran and Imyoshi's stories. Anyways, this is the prologue, featuring all the trailers for the main characters, including Team RWBY and JNPR. Hope you enjoy! (P.S. THIS THING WAS UPDATED WAAAAAY LATER THAN I WAS SUPPOSED TO)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, One Punch Man, or ideas from other authors. The only thing I own is my imagination.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Part I, Team RWBY:**

 _ **"Red like Roses"**_

* * *

 _"Flowers are perfect ways to give a message, as their colors have a meaning so deep, yet so tantalizing to behold. Red like roses fill my dreams as they lead me to the place where you rest..."_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

At the edge of a cliff overlooking a vast forest, a gravestone, a monument stands. It lays there eternally, giving peace to whoever rests forever. A young girl can be seen kneeling in front of the structure, glistening tears falling as she placed a bunch of roses on the grave.

"H-Hey, Mom. I'm sorry for not visiting for a while, Signal kind of gets in the way of having free time for myself. But hey, at least I managed to visit right?" said the girl while wiping her eyes, smiling all the time.

"I'm doing good at the academy, and I passed into the top 5 of my class actually! Dad and Yang were so proud of me for achieving that position. Kind of embarrassing too when suddenly a lot of people wanted to talk with me."

"They were mostly boys though, but I can't help but wonder why is it that every time a boy talks to me, afterwards they're gone. Dad says to not worry about it, but one time I caught Yang muttering something about _'boys being boys'_ , so I assume she has something to do with it." she laughed.

"I hope you're doing good wherever you are right now Mom, and know that I will always l-love you." At that point the girl's scroll started ringing. She answered the scroll a moment later, with the name "Yang Xiao-Long" appearing on the screen.

"Ruby, come home already! Dad's returned and he brought some cookies!" shouted a feminine voice from the scroll, making the now named Ruby wince and hold her ear.

"I'm on my way Yang! I'll be there before you know it sis!" cheerfully answered Ruby, as she stood up and prepared to leave the area.

"You better, I'm hungry!" with that final quip from her sister, the scroll clicked shut and beeped, showing that connection has been cut.

Ruby shoved the scroll back into her pocket. As she was leaving, she looked back one last time towards the grave and said,

"...Goodbye, Mom."

Sighing, Ruby turned away from the site and proceeded to trek back through the woods.

 _"Here lies Summer Rose"_

 _"Super-Mom"_

 _"Thus Kindly, I Scatter."_

* * *

 _'Haah, Yang is really nitpicky when she's hungry. It's already 11:30, best if I hurry there!'_ Ruby ran while using her Semblance, suddenly vanishing in a cloud of petals.

...Only to reappear later no more than 10 ft form her previous position, screaming as she fell face down into the snow.

"Urgh...stupid rock!" said Ruby as she stood up, dusting her hood and skirt.

"Okay, now I have to ru-" whatever Ruby was going to say is interrupted a single long howl in the distance, which was quickly followed by multiple, louder howls.

 _'Beowolves!? Here!? But when I went here, there was no Grimm in sight!'_

Ruby panicked for a bit while fumbling with her weapon, later managing to deploy it in it's gun form. Quickly loading it, she warily eyed her surroundings, seeing nothing but a clearing and trees covered in snow.

 _'My screaming must have attracted them. I need to silence those monsters, with a taste of my Crescent Rose'_ as she thought that, a lone Beowolf appears at the edge of the woods. Followed by another. And another. And another...

"How are there so many!? Yang's going to _kill_ me when I arrive later for sure..." muttered Ruby as she hefted her weapon in the direction of the slowly growing mass of Beowolves.

The pack slowly padded their way towards the human. The human seems to be pointing their weapon towards the Grimm. Snarling at this, the pack rushed towards the lone figure to tear the human apart..!

"Looks like the Alpha is not here, no wonder they're just rushing towards me with wild abandon...Eh, I'll take my chances when I can." sighing, Ruby vanished in a storm of rose petals, reappearing an instant later on top of a Grimm with her gun pointed downwards. She jumped backwards as she pulled the trigger, shooting at another one behind the rapidly dissolving Beowolf. Ruby then shot the ground as she was jumping, propelling her over many of them, mecha-shifting her gun into a scythe all the while. She landed with a spin and a flourish of her weapon, decapitating many Grimm in the middle of her landing.

"...Landing in the middle of a Grimm horde is not one of my best ideas." sweat-dropped Ruby. _'Oh well! I just have to slay these Grimm to get out and continue on my merry-way. Shouldn't be too hard right?'_

Somewhere within the Omniverse, _someone_ was cackling.

Shaking her head to dispel the thoughts and focus on the fight, she let her eyes wander around to assess the situation. The Grimm seemed to be wary of approaching her...until one decided to be stupid and leapt towards her, with the other's following suit.

 _'Well, it's been awhile since I cut loose, might as well do it now.'_

Ruby shot the first Beowolf to reach her, crashing it into another Grimm while she spun around and wrapped a Beowolf inside her scythe. Pulling the trigger, she used the recoil from the shot to rip apart its body in half. She then rushed forward, an arc of steel following her as she jumped and bisected a Grimm on her way before landing on the head of another one, scythe below its neck before it shot, decapitating the Beowolf with the help of the propulsion shot.

After finishing her latest kill, two Beowolves managed to surprise Ruby as they leapt towards her. Due to that, she unable to block let alone dodge the dual strike from the two Grimm. Ruby fell on her behind when they managed to hit her. Panicking for a moment she shot wildly towards the directions of her attackers, the bullets missing while the shots propelled her backwards towards a tree, crashing into it.

"Guh! How did I get hit!?" groaned Ruby as she tried to stand up, with the tree at her back and her weapon supporting her.

 _'If I didn't have my Aura right there, then I could've, I could've..! NO! I REFUSE to be like Mom and die when others are waiting for me!'_ Ruby glared defiantly at the still large horde of Grimm moving towards her.

 _'If I was just a bit faster..!' s_ ilver eyes blinked as Ruby realized something.

 _'That's right,'_ Ruby could feel her mouth slowly changing into a smile. She just needs to go FASTER.

Being a creature born from the negativity of humanity, the Grimm can feel some emotions, albeit hollow ones. However, as they stared at the human who was grinning, with an unnatural fire behind her eyes, they could most definitely feel FEAR creeping into their hollow existences. Uncaring of this fact(or maybe that they don't think), they advanced towards this annoying human who have slain a number of their pack, intent on feasting on her flesh and howling with victory.

Ruby grinned from ear to ear as she MOVED forward in a burst of petals, right beneath a shocked Grimm at her appearance from nowhere, before she SLICED the Beowolf in half. Following through the momentum, she rotated upwards, turning herself into a literal wheel of death as three more died from the rising arc. When she was at the peak of her ascent, she shot her weapon backwards while simultaneously using her Semblance to boost her forwards at unreal speeds. As she 'boosted' mid-air, she swung her scythe horizontally, completing the swing in time with her landing.

The Grimm couldn't process that they have been cut as they stopped. Suddenly, all of them evaporated into dark mist as their bodies caught up to the fact they were sliced in half and that they were supposed to be dead.

Silence wafted towards the entire clearing...then the Beowolves all roared as one and charged at the human as they aim to exact VENGEANCE for their fallen brethren.

Ruby answered with a war cry of her own(one might argue that it was just an adorable 'cheer' should they be there) after changing her ammunition to gravity bullets as she dashed towards the oncoming wave of Grimm, eyes blazing with fiery determination. Using the bullets as propulsion boosters, she shot forwards to meet the the first Grimm within reach with a rolling scythe, brutally bisecting the Beowolf from the leg to the arm. She flew upwards and spun, dealing with a few Grimm who made the mistake of lunging at the WRONG time.

 _'Faster! I need to go faster!'_ thought Ruby as she carved a Beowolf a new one.

"Faster!"

Scythe flashing, Ruby cut through two more Grimm who thought they were being sneaky moving behind her.

"Faster...!"

Ruby wildly swung her scythe as ten more Beowolves fell upon her, trying to crush her through brute force. As a result, they were just a mass of body parts before they hit the ground. Their last 'thought' was that they didn't even SEE the weapon moving before they died.

An armored claw blocked the weapon that would've continued that mass genocide against it's kind. Ruby's eyes widened upon seeing the one that blocked her attack so easily.

The Alpha has arrived.

She could feel the FEAR and BLOODLUST radiating from this Grimm, yet, somewhere deep within her heart, she could feel the excitement at the prospect of fighting such a strong opponent.

After a brief instant of staring at the Alpha Beowolf, she realized the situation she's in and used one of her bullets to tear her weapon away from enemies hands, including herself. Ruby managed to right herself and stand before hitting the ground, after being blown back by the high recoil of her weapon. Due to her recent killing spree, only five Beowolves were left, along with their leader, the Alpha.

The Alpha released such a blood-curling howl that made Ruby want to to plug her ears in that it distracted her long enough for the Alpha to move beside her in an instant, the other Grimm hot on its trail. It punched the human below it...only realizing it hit air instead of flesh when it sunk into the snow. Surprised, the Alpha looked around to see 5 rapidly dissolving black matter surrounding the human who butchered its entire pack.

"Miss me?" rhetorically asked the girl, before suddenly breaking off into a sprint in a mad dash to reach it. The Alpha met her halfway, with both his claws holding back the scythe of the warrior in front of it. Silver eyes narrowed as Ruby used her semblance to move behind the Grimm and strike at its back only for the armor-covered arm of it to intercept the attack.

 _'I need to strike at his weakpoints, the joints. I have to go faster..!'_ thought Ruby as she immediately vanished in a flurry of rose petals only to materialize at the Alpha's side, swinging at the elbow of the overextended limb of the Grimm, causing the body part to be cleaved apart from the main body. The Beowolf howled in agony as it turned on its feet faster than before, slamming a fist into the shocked human, sending her careening. She had her scythe to dig into snow so as to stop her impromptu flying lesson. Her whole body as she prepared to go and kill the monster in front of her.

Faster!

She MOVED towards the surprised Alpha, swinging arc into its kneecaps, cracking the armor on them, but otherwise making no damage to the actual knee. Another fist impacted the area she was previously in, creating a small crater.

 _Faster!_

Ruby then went even FASTER as the Grimm struggled to keep an eye on her form. As a Beowolf, an Alpha one at that, it has enchanced senses coupled with a boon of speed. As such its foes will never be able to outrun its madness. However, even it can't keep up with how much she was moving and slashing at him at speeds it KNEW would also be hazardous for it. It's lik-hang on, what's that sound? It sounds like, mirrors shattering? Red eyes widened as his armor broke and fell on the ground.

 _FASTER!_

She spun, and spun, increasing her spinning speed with her bullets helping along as she broke off the spin to use the momentum to her advantage. Leaping towards the Alpha's body, she roared out,

 ** _"TURN TO DUST!"_**

Four 'interlocking' cuts appeared on the body of the Grimm as Ruby stood from behind the Alpha, weapon outstretched. A look of shock appeared on the face of the Grimm, before it got cut in half, along with its body.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Huffing, she sat beside the trunk of a tree, trying to regain her breath.

"Well, that was a thing." Ruby laughed while resting.

*BEEP! BEEP!*

A loud beeping noise startled her, breaking her musings. Ruby then looked down on the scroll(which, surprisingly, survived the fight) and saw Yang calling. The time display also read 12:10.

 _'OH SHOOT!'_ she then picked up the scroll, slightly dreading on what her sister will say.

"Um, Yang? I-"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? Dad and I have been waiting for more than 30 minutes already! You should have been here a long time ago!" shouted Yang.

"Ehehe...I kinda got attacked by a few Grimm. Nothing special though!" hastily rushed Ruby when she saw her sister's face morph into a horrified stare, "It was just a few Beowolves, sis."

Yeah, if 'few' counted as 'a whole pack of them'.

"Are you okay? You don't have injuries or anything? Nothing there that I can punch to oblivion?" Yang rapidly asked her, making her lose focus about what to say.

"D-Don't worry sis, I just got finished killing them, I'm about to head home now."

"Just go already! And be careful on the way back! *click*" Ruby blinked when she heard that noise, looking at her scroll saying "call disconnected".

"Fine..." pouted Ruby, before readying herself to dash.

Before she left the forest, she swore she heard something singing. But...her sister was waiting, so she just rushed off and left those thoughts behind.

* * *

 **Prolouge: Part I, Team RWBY:**

 _ **"White like Snow"**_

* * *

 _"Water, one of the many essences of life. No metric, no measurement can define it, yet it's irreplacable. White as water fill my mind as they give me clarity to think."_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Weiss? Your sister is waiting for you at the training grounds." a slightly rotund butler knocked on the door to her room.

"Tell her that I'll be there in a moment."

"Of course, Weiss. Shall I also help you in any regard?"

"No, thank you Klein." evenly mouthed Weiss. As much as she loved her butler, she still wouldn't him, or anyone really with her hair.

"Well I best be going, wouldn't want to make Ms. Winter worry." chortled Klein as he closed the door behind him.

Winter Schnee.

My sister.

My undomitable, invincible sister.

Winter is a Specialist Leader under the command of the Great General Ironwood. Due to being descendant of the Schnee bloodline, her Semblance means that she can summon various Grimm to aid her in her missions. She was also born with talent in the areas of being a Dust Mage and fencer. Her spells are rumored to be able to take out a large Nevermore with ease. Not to mention her casting time. Winter is able to cast in fast succession, without needing to concentrate for the next glyph to appear. She's really amazing, as expected of the Schnee name...

 _'Unlike my father, who just married into the name.'_ sneered Weiss within the depths of her mind. She really hated that man, as he is just a gold digger looking to marry in the family name to gain the many benefits of having it.

In any case, her sister is awesome, no doubts about that. She's much better than Weiss, stronger, faster, and more experienced too.

 _'I never expect to catch up to her. I'm much, much weaker than Winter.'_ bitterly thought Weiss, with a frown on her face. Too caught up in her own mind, she never paid attention to where she was going.

""Ack!"" Weiss and the person she crashed into tumbled into the floor.

"Who the hell dares to bump into me, you commoner!?" shouted the boy who could be no more than 10 years old.

"Whitley?" asked Weiss, still dazed from the sudden collision.

"O-Oh, it's just you dear sister. Why did you suddenly crash into me?" a befuddled Whitley groaned, while standing up. However, despite this, he never made any attempt to help his sister up.

"I was just thinking deeply Whitley, don't mind me."

"Oh? But such acts should only be reserved for when you're alone in your room, not in the hallway where you can disturb someone. Besides, I'm sure whatever you're thinking about is just nothing important anyway." smugly sneered the boy.

 _'That infuriating little..!'_ visibly holding back something, Weiss then let out sigh to calm her nerves.

"My apologies Whitley, but I must be on my way. Winter is calling for me."

"Oh? Going to go through more of that pointless training for getting the position of the heir? No matter, for I shall be the heir instead of you dear sister, so you should just relax already!" Whitley smugly grinned.

Weiss didn't say anymore as she shoved past her little brother, thoughts of violently attacking him testing her patience.

Whitley can only laugh as he disappeared around the corner.

That was her little brother, the _spitting_ image of her father. Smug, arrogant, and annoying. Oh how she would love to do nothing but shut his face up. Unfortunately, he is her little brother, and can't do anything about it.

"Weiss, you're late." an older, and much more regal looking version of Weiss suddenly said.

"Oh, sorry Winter, I've been held up in regards of a problem." _'More of the certain, snobbish brother kind.'_

"No matter, follow me and we will begin your training." sternly ordered her sister.

"Yes sister."

* * *

"Today, your training will consist of fighting against one of my summons. Are you ready?" Weiss only nods at this.

"All right, please stand over there at the opposite end. You must defeat the enemy in less than 3 minutes."

As Weiss got settled on her position, she began reminiscing.

 _'Heh, this is just like that concert before.'_ she started remembering what happened.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _"Miss Schnee? Are you ready?" asked an attendant._

 _"Yes I am."_

 _"Then please follow me." the attendant made a 'come' gesture then walked away._

 _'My father said that this is for my own good. Obviously it's just for marketing purposes, just to show his daughter off.' grumpily thought Weiss._

 _The hall was dark. Empty whispering can be heard throughout the stage. Weiss stood at the center stage, waiting for her prompt._

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Weiss Schnee."_

 _Applause rang out in the auditorium as spotlights were shone on her place._

 _Once the crowd quieted down, soft piano music can be heard._

 _Taking that as her cue, Weiss began to sing._

 _"Mirror, tell me something,"_

 _"Tell me, who is the loneliest of them all~?"_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Weiss was broken out her thoughts when many white flakes appeared in front of her.

" _Convoquer: Arma Gigas"_ Winter's frosty voice echoed out in the whole training hall.

The white flakes that danced around in the wind suddenly coalesced to a single shape.

Plated legs appeared first, followed by metallic arms. The breastplate materialized soon after, along with a medieval helmet.

The suit of armor soon stood up, hands in front as if grasping at something.

A long sword that appeared to be a make of unknown metal emerged from the hands itself in a burst of white flakes.

An Arma Gigas...Weiss could feel sweat gathering at her neck, the intimidating size of the armor doing little to ease her nerves.

Gripping her weapon, Weiss fell into a basic fencing stance.

The Grimm strode forward, blade falling down to crush her.

 **(Song: Mirror, Mirror)**

 _'~Mirror,~'_

Weiss, having seen the attack from a mile away, merely sidestepped and readied her weapon, Myrtenaster.

 _'~Tell me something,~'_

She then ran towards the armor, weapon outstretched. It managed hit a glancing blow on the titan, yet it didn't even faze the giant as it swung an overhead smash where Weiss is currently is.

 _'~Tell me who's the loneliest~'_

The blade crashed into the ground, while Weiss vanished from her previous spot and reappeared just beside the Gigas. She then jumped and unleashed a flurry of thrusts, doing little damage to the armor. Not expecting the giant to recover quickly, she barely had enough time to block the swing moving towards her body, sending her crashing to the ground.

 _'~of all?~'_

Fortunately, Weiss managed to recover her footing through a series of back flips. Looking up, she could see that the Gigas has jumped, and is now targeting her area.

 _'~Mirror,~'_

Quickly reacting, she rolled to the right. Instincts screaming at her to jump, she obeyed her instinct's orders just in time for a swift swipe to pass under her.

 _'~What's inside me?~'_

Turquoise eyes widened when the Gigas rolled with the momentum to make a sudden backwards strike, forcing her to block the blow that would have put her down. This time, instead of crashing on the floor, she managed to land on her feet gracefully. Smirking, she inscribed a glyph below her and shouted,

 _'~Tell me, can a heart~'_

" _ **Haste!**_ " Weiss then ran forward, while the Gigas swung the sword down at a location it knew the human will pass through and get hit...if the human in question didn't suddenly travel at supersonic speed the second it was about to hit her that is. Turning around quickly, Weiss jumped, the last seconds of the effect giving her enough to boost farther than she could ever before.

 _'~be turned to stone?~'_

Weiss immediately dealt a ferocious _riposte_ and another glancing slash. As she reached the peak of her jump she quickly inscribed another glyph as she turned around and put her feet on it, crying " _ **Air Step!**_ "

The giant turned around to where it heard the shout from, only tilt it's head in mild confusion. Surprised at feeling something brushing against leg, he looked down to see the frail human finish a thrust as she scooted back a bit. She then attacked with a string of quick slashes, finishing with an upwards thrust. Off-balanced by the attack, the Grimm can only stare as the human inscribed another glyph behind her with another shout of " _ **Air Step!**_ "

Weiss shot past the helmet, managing to score a strike at the side of it before using another glyph to jump up from a swipe by the now recovered Arma Gigas. What she expected is that she will be safe from any attacks made by the sword. What she _didn't_ expect is the giant punching her after jumping, leaving her wide open to any attack. The blow managed to connect directly, making her fly back and crash into the ground.

"This is really not my day..." muttered Weiss as she struggled to stand up.

"Weiss! Are you alright?" Winter called out uncharacteristically from her frigid persona.

"We can stop now if you wa-" she was interrupted by Weiss who yelled,

"No! I'm fine. I just got surprised when it's fist hit me." Weiss stood up, rapier held in front of her in an en garde position, even as blood dripped from her forehead.

 _'I suppose I have to use THAT to win.._ _.'_

"Then I will have it continue. Arma Gigas!" the Gigas, being unnaturally still until now, suddenly snapped to attention.

Red glyphs surrounded Myrtenaster as she stood still, eyes closing as if waiting for the giant to come.

Head tilting forward as if screaming a soundless roar, the Grimm rushed forwards intent on crushing the puny human..!

Weiss suddenly opened her eyes, eyes that suddenly had a **intense fire** raging behind them, as she traced the weapon into an arc above her, just in time for the giant's blade to reach it, all the while saying,

" _ **Reflect** **!**_ "

Reflect, a barrier that sends the force that attacked it back to where it came from in the same amount. Unfortunately, it's only a one time deal, once it got hit, it will dissipate. However, depending on the amount of force used, it may be enough to topple or even deal serious damage at the assailant. The force reflected by the barrier only managed the former, but it was an opening that Weiss could not afford to miss. Spinning around once the giant grew off-balanced, she stabbed her rapier into the ground in front of her and yelled,

" _ **Bufula!**_ "

 **(Song: Mirror, Mirror, Continuation)**

 _'~Mirror, Mirror, what's behind you?~'_

Ice spikes jutted from the ground in waves towards the surprised knight. Frozen in place and without its lower body cooperating, it could only slowly swing its sword at the quickly sprinting girl.

 _'~Save me from the things that I see~'_

Weiss jumped and landed on the sword, Myrtenaster glowing with greenish glyphs. She ran towards the gauntlet that held the sword afloat and held her weapon high as she prepared to slash at it.

" **Garu!** "

 _'~I can keep it from the world,~'_

All the ice suddenly shattered as a gust of strong wind reached them, with the Gigas's blade flying out of its reach.

 _'~Why won't you let me hide from me?~'_

Weiss landed gracefully on another glyph, silently whispering the words " **Temper...** " The weapon shone an ethereal light for an instant, before dimming. However, a good bit of light still haven't left the sword, shining as if it were sharpened to an excessive degree.

 _'~Mirror, Mirror,~'_

Weiss rolled to the side, just before the a fist occupied the space she was at before.

 _'~Tell me something,~'_

" **Gravity!** "

A blue glyph materialized on the tip of her rapier, spinning as it vanished and reappeared below the Gigas, lifting it up in the air.

Weiss's control and power over her gravity spell were weak at best and atrocious at worst. As such, she could only hold the Gigas for a short amount of time before it dropped. The only thing that will be able to keep it in the air is using the 'bind' spell, except she's not as fast as her sister in casting spells. Even if her sister is fast, she'll still be hard-pressed to cast another spell in that extremely short delay. So, she will circumvent the matter altogether.

In the Schnee bloodline, their Semblance, glyphs, can only be cast one at a time.

 _'But, I'm different.'_

Another glyph appeared behind Weiss, design totally different from the spell being used to keep the giant afloat.

Dual casting.

The one and only edge she has over her sister.

Because, as much as Winter's delay between casts is short, it will never ever be able to use the utilitarian advantages of being able to cast twice at a time.

" _ **Bind!**_ "

Five snowflakes appeared on the glyph, suddenly shooting forwards in a whip-like fashion towards the legs, arms, and the head. The gravity glyph blinked once, before dissipating.

 _'~Tell me who's the loneliest_ _of all?_ _~'_

" ** _Haste!_** " Using her newfound speed, Weiss jumped to just above the level of the armor's helmet. She then quickly inscribed another glyph behind her.

" ** _Air Step!_** "

There was a flash of light.

Then came the sound of metal piercing metal.

Weiss appeared kneeling, weapon outstretched behind the giant.

She then slowly stood up, as the armor began disintegrating, along with the binds that held it up.

The Arma Gigas _ceased to exist._

 _'~I'm the loneliest_ _of all..._ _~'_

* * *

That was a tougher fight than it looked...I honestly thought I will be able to take it down with just my rapier.

 _'Weiss, you idiot! It's a pile of armor! With no flesh! What did you expect fighting it like that!?'_ Weiss covered her face with her hands, inner thoughts swirling like crazy in her mind. An imposing voice soon interrupted her thoughts.

"Weiss, your time limit for this training was 3 minutes. You exceeded it by 34 seconds. Care to explain why it took you so long?" Winter sent her a look which basically said, _explain or regret it._

"I-I let my ego get the better of me." stammered Weiss, "I did not realize that the Grimm doesn't have flesh to puncture underneath its armor." Out of breath, Weiss paused for a moment before speaking up again, clearly this time.

"I was too used to people wearing armor, not Grimm. Such, I went for weaknesses that wasn't there." Weiss really hoped that her excuse would buy her sister over.

"Hmm...Fine explanation. However, you had more mistakes than I thought you would have." coldly commented Winter. However, her eyes suddenly turned warm and concerned. "Speaking of mistakes, you are bleeding from the fist of that Gigas, are you fine?"

 _I'll never get used to her over-protective sister mode. Mostly because she says outright embarrassing things._

"I'm fine sister. My aura will heal it for the moment. Now, may I go..?" nervously asked Weiss.

Her sister only stared for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"Fine, but do be careful on the way back. I would not want for that injury to grow worse than it is now. Also, your term at Beacon starts next week. I would suggest preparing your articles." With that, Winter walked away, her frigid mask enveloping her face fluidly.

As she walked way, Weiss began to walk towards her room. On the way, only one thought occupied her mind.

 _'Beacon, huh? A fresh new start...'_

Shaking her head to clear out her thoughts, she stepped into her room.

* * *

 **Prolouge: Part I, Team RWBY:**

 _ **"Black as the Night"**_

 ** _(A/N: I listened to Death Note Opening 1 Full English Cover by Jonathan Young while writing this. It fits so perfectly.)_**

* * *

 _"Liberation can come at the cost of hope, yet we hope for liberation to come. Black as night creep into my soul, freeing me..."_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _'Dear Diary,_

 _Today, Adam and I will infiltrate a train containing a Dust supply cargo for the SDC. Adam's out right now to scout for the train, and to come rushing back if it's coming._

 _Honestly, while the Schnee's definitely deserved this, I can't help but feel for the innocents boarded on the train. I get that we're trying to blow up the train so that the_

 _Dust will be left behind...but the civvies inside might get seriously injured or, worse, die._

 _..._

 _The Fang's modus operandi has changed radically from when it was back then, where it was just peaceful protests, rallying against the humans who continue to abuse us,_

 _refusing to treat us as equals. When that didn't work, Adam suggested that we take matters to our own hands. Soon enough, Fauna rescue missions commenced. Blood_

 _was spilled on both sides, painting the White Fang as a terrorist group which, depending on who you ask, seek to kill all humans in the way of their propaganda or fighting_

 _for the equality of humans and the Faunus. Back then, I didn't think much of it, as I truly believed that what we were doing was right, but now, I believe that the Fang is_

 _changing, violently._

 _..._

 _I'll help in this one operation, then I'll leave the Fang. I will leave my past behind, for my and their sake. To do that, I'll have to leave behind Adam._

 _Adam._

 _I fell in love with him a long time ago, but now that love is falling out. It...will hurt, leaving him behind. What will hurt the most is wondering what he feels after I leave him._

 _I hope I can escape after this mission._

 _..._

 _by:  
Blake Belladonna'_

I look up at the sky, sitting on a large rock.

My mind is set, my resolve will not waver.

After this, I have to quit. I can't take the fact that the Fang is getting violent.

I have to leave.

Leave my par-

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Yelping, I quickly snatched up my diary out from the sky after throwing up there when I got startled by him.

"Adam! Staring at me is rude." I glared at the man wearing a Grimm mask and red trench coat.

He just gave me an amused smile before looking at the diary in my hands.

"Still writing in that little notebook of yours? You still haven't thrown it out yet after all this years, I keep offering you to buy a new one but you keep insisting to use it on other pointless accessories." Adam looked towards my ribbon, as if to emphasize his point.

"I understand that it's for disguise, but bows? Really?"

The jerk! I don't want to throw it because this was the first gift I received for my birthday from him. Besides, bows aren't useless! They 'perfectly' camouflage my Faunus heritage! (Definitely not because he said it looked cute on me or something.)

I turned away, making a 'hmph!' sound as Adam gave a...something that sounds like a cross between a snort and a chuckle.

"Jokes aside," all traces of humor evaporated as Adam's voice turned serious, "it's time."

"Downhill?"

"Downhill."

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

Once both us landed on the train, we ran along with the train, jumping from car to car.

"Blake, this is the place."

I stepped forward to see what's he talking about. A metallic hatch almost invisible in the gray coloring of the train appeared within my vision.

"You ready?"

Blake only nods at this.

Accepting the response, he struck at the lock, making it fall off its hinges. Both of them jumped down, pausing a bit to scan their surroundings.

"Looks like we're going to do this the hard way."

A small army of Atlesian Knights surrounded, electronics beeping as they activated.

"Don't be so dramatic." Blake said, whilst preparing her own weapon, Gambol Shroud.

One droid opened up its arms, showing dual gatling guns.

" **[Intruder. Identify yourself.]** " Adam responded by shooting **Wilt** out of **Blush** hilt first, then catching it to slice the robot in half and sheathing it in one fluid motion.

All Knights started to look at each other, before equipping their weapon systems, some producing the same guns as the droid that has spoken before while others sprouted bladed instruments from their hands.

" **[ELIMINATE!]** "

Two sword-wielders rushed towards Blake's back. They didn't have enough time to process that they were cut in half before they exploded.

Blake landed behind with all the grace of a cat, before running forward to assist Adam in dispatching the robots. It was a massacre, no other way to say it. Gunshots flew and swords whizzed through the air in an attempt to remove the intruders, yet the two faunus simply deflected the bullets nonchalantly while slicing and tearing apart them with ease. Adam's quick Iaido strikes cut through the metal that consisted the Knights and their bullets. Meanwhile, Blake was using her clones to parry swipes, feint, and boost her speed.

They soon burst through a door into a flatbed car, witnessing many droids coming to their direction.

"Let's do this!" he shouted, before rushing forward to knock the Knights upwards.

Blake soon followed up, knocking them down with an axe kick. Adam unsheathed Wilt quickly, blowing them away.

As they keep on fighting, the robots started growing numerous, to the point where they're being surrounded no matter how fast they kill the droids.

"Blake, I'll hold them off! Take out the reinforcements with that gun of yours!" Adam grunted, pushing back a machine that got a little too close for comfort.

She nodded, drawing her gun and tying her ribbon to it. She leapt over the robots and him, landing behind them.

Blake turned around, whipping the gun forwards, disrupting the robots attacking her partner. She then pulled on the make-shift whip, making the gun shooting backwards with a speed propelled by the recoil, knocking the heads off any droids that were unfortunate enough to stand in its path. In a display of incredible acrobatics, she jumped and unleashed hell on every robot surrounding her, machinery getting crushed by the weapon and each other being wrapped and thrown into each other. Adam caught up to her, slashing at another enemy her pistol was wrapped upon.

He rushed towards five Knights, chokuto blurring as he passed them. As he sheathed Wilt, the robots exploded into tiny bits. Blake lopped a robot's head off, then jumped from one to another, decapitating them all the while.

The two began annihilating the whole load of robots. Adam juggling the Knights with precise timing, Blake taking them out with slices from her Gambol Shroud. She was so focused on the enemy in front of her that she didn't notice a droid sneaking up on her back. Adam definitely noticed though, as he ran and sent the robot up, then firing his rifle, _blushting_ **(heh)** it to bits. With their backs against each other, they take a moment to analyze the situation.

"No more electronic bastards coming to kill us?" Adam panted, body still tense from the recent fighting.

"No more at my end at least. Yours?"

"None, it seems the waves finally died down." sighing, he walked towards the cargo load, entering it with Blake in tow.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Adam and Blake walked towards one of the many chests next to the wall and checked its contents. Inside, many Dust crystals are scattered, ranging from Fire, Wind, and others.

"Perfect." he closed the chest, then turned to Blake whose face suggested she's thinking about something very deeply.

"Something on your mind? I'm about to plant the charges, so you better hurry up."

"It's just that...what about the crew members?" she asked, hoping that those people were accounted for. Sadly, her hopes were dashed the moment Adam uttered his next words in a bored tone.

"What about them?"

The two were interrupted by the buzzing and whirring of gears. Behind them, a huge mechanical droid was being deployed.

"! Behind us!" the floor beneath them _shook_ as the robot landed with a thud. The shell opened up, showing its main body unfolding 4 blasters from its back and arms.

 **"[DEPLOYMENT: COMPLETE**

 **DESIGNATION: OMEGA SENTINEL**

 **DEPLOYING ARMS...]"**

The shell opened up, showing its main body unfolding 4 blasters from its back and arms. Blue energy coalesced, before shooting out in balls of plasma.

"Tch!" Adam grunted, dodging all the shots. Blake ran up to the droid, jumping to slash at it only for the spider to headbutt her, ending her move before it began. Falling to the floor, she could only watch as sentinel approached her prone body.

"Get away from her!" Adam slashed at the robot, driving it back slightly. However, when he tried to land, the robot's 'leg' caught him midway, sending him into the boxes propped against the wall. More balls of energy shot from the plasma blasters in the direction of the flying body. Fortunately(or unfortunately for the spider-droid), all of the blasts missed, Adam getting out of there at the last minute. He stared where the shots came from only to see the mecha raising up its 'leg' in an attempt to crush Blake, who was still lying on the ground. Growling, Adam shot forward like a living bullet, carrying her out harms way.

"Adam, we need to get out of here-!" A loud _whirring_ cut off her words. Golden eyes widened as Blake saw all the blaster combining, and charging up a **huge** plasma ball.

 **"[TARGET LOCKED. FIRING: OMEGA CANNON]"**

A beam of light blasted the two Faunus out of the cargo load, crashing on top of another empty car. Adam looked around them before coming to a decision. Turning towards his partner, he said, "Buy me some time!"

"Are you sure!?"

"Just do it!" Adam chose to not talk any further, sheathing his sword in order to use his semblance. As he was charging up, Blake rushed in, fully intent to distract the sentinel from whatever he was planning.

Dodging the plasma blasts sent her way, she boosted herself up above the droid using her clones. She changed her weapon back into its pistol form and wrapped one blaster with the ribbon attached, landing behind the suddenly confused robot. Pulling herself with the ribbon, Blake crossed the distance and quickly transformed the gun into her blades, slashing at the droid's legs.

"... _Faster than the speed of sound._ "

Blake imbued her legs with much more Aura than she did before and unleashed havoc on the sentinel. Metal scraped against metal as she darted back and forth the body, blades dancing at the speed of sound. Once it was stuck in place due to trying to track her down,she jumped up to the 'face' of the droid and proceeded to shoot bullet after bullet, only retreating when its arms were too close for comfort. Looking back at Adam, she saw, and heard, him shouting, "GET BACK!" alarmed, she quickly took off behind him.

 **"[FIRING: OMEGA CANNON]"**

Just in time too, as the familiar roar of the beam of light sounded behind her. Adam stood there, blade poised in a defending position, somehow absorbing the beam of destruction before sheathing it. Laughter echoed from his form as the red lines in his clothing seem to glow brighter.

The spider-droid leapt up from its previous position, barreling down on the masked Faunus before it.

 **"Wilt into nothing... _Oblivion Gate!_ "**

Adam didn't simply swiped his sword or slashed horizontally. No, he CUT through the robot, disintegrating it into pieces.

The **[Omega Sentinel]** was _no more_.

Sighing, he turned to look at his partner, only to find that she is in the other car.

"Blake..?"

"I'm sorry Adam..." Blake took a long breath, before slicing the hook that was tying the cars together. Adam just held out a hand in response.

"...Goodbye." She walked towards another cargo load, not once looking back, even if the anguished cry of "BLAKE!" reached her ears.

Au revoir...

* * *

 ** _1 DAY LATER_**

 _"On tonight's news, an Atlas passenger train was raided by an unknown group of people. One-third of the_ _train was_

 _decoupled, and it was stated that most of those that were decoupled were cargo loads, with a few_ _flatbeds. The content_

 _of the cargo were high amounts of Dust ordered by the SDC. It is unknown at the_ _moment who they are and what their_

 _motive is, but SDC highly suspects the faunus terrorist group,_ _White Fang, to be behind the attack. Anyone having further_

 _information must talk with the police_ _and relay what they know."_

"I managed to escape huh..." Blake groaned while sitting at her bed, listening at the TB provided to her by the hotel she stayed in. Okay, she still has quite the money stashed away, but it's not going to last forever. Boredom's going to be a problem too, if she can't do anything then she will start getting twitchy.

 _"...-on another note, Beacon Academy is now accepting applicants for new students. Hunter's-in-training shall directly apply at the school itself. Bring your pap-"_ the TV switched off a moment later, Blake lying down on the covers of her bed.

 _'Beacon huh... Might as well. I'm at the right age to join it, and I do have the skill. Paper is going to be a problem though, but I will just have someone forge some documents for me.'_

Yawning, she buried her face in the pillows, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

 **Prolouge: Part I, Team RWBY:**

 _ **"Yellow as Gold"**_

* * *

 _"Scathing eyes ask that we be symmetrical, like a fully bloomed daffodil. Yellow like gold fills my heart, searching for what I yearn most._

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

A lone motorcycle drives through the streets, engine revving loudly.

A blonde girl, no older 17, rode the motorcycle in search of someone.

Who could it be..?

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"So this is the place that Junior guy is going to be?" Yang asked to no one in particular, having stopped her ride in front of a building with music booming from the inside.

 _'Ah, well, nothing ventured, nothing gained!'_ with a smirk firmly planted in her face, Yang walked towards the club, doors opening. Music immediately blasted Yang, but she strode forward unfazed. She was already used to Ruby's screams, this was nothing compared to that.

A crowd of people stood at the the center of the dance floor, some drunkly swaying their hips, some were actually dancing with a semblance of talent. Most were just standing around, trying to dance and utterly failing.

Unfortunately, her target is not among those, so Yang skipped past those guys.

"-lright, alright! You get your men, just get out of here already!" she looked around to see where that shout came from, seeing a tophat-wearing (seriously, who wore those anymore?) handsome walking away from a clearly disgruntled man who was wearing a suit, unlike the other party goers here. He then went to the bar counter and sat down on one of the seats. Strange, that guy looks kinda familiar...

 _'Ah! That one's the man I was looking for! Time to get some answers.'_

Yang approached the huge man and sat beside him, calling out to the bartender.

"Strawberry Sunrise, no ice." she then quickly added, "Oh, and one of those little umbrellas." Junior turned his head aside to look at the young girl ordering something from his bar.

"...Aren't you a little young to be in this club, blondie?" asked the bear.

"Aren't you little old to be having a name like 'Junior'?" Yang shot back. The man's eyes widened a bit, but otherwise showing no other reaction before composing himself.

"So you know who I am. You got a name sweetheart?"

"Heh. Yeah Junior, I've got several," Yang laid a hand on his shirt, trailing down. In a quick motion, she grabbed his family jewels and proceeded to hold them tightly.

"Urk...!"

"But, instead of sweetheart," Yang's fist tightened, eliciting a whimper of pain from the bear," you can call me _sir."_

She swiftly grasped the scroll from her pocket and loaded a picture of a woman, showing it to him.

"Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go. NOW!"

"I've never seen her before, I swear!" Junior squeaked, all traces of his earlier masculine dignity gone.

"Excuse me!?" Yang tightened her grip, Junior's tone going several octaves higher than she thought possible.

"I-I swear, sir!" Junior looked to the side and slightly relaxed when his men came up to see the ruckus, each one holding a bludgeon, machete, or an axe. He still had that worried look on his face, as the girl still had the advantage here. Junior wasn't the only to notice the arrival of his men however, Yang noticed too and only hummed in response.

"Looks like we have an audience. This must be kind of embarrassing for you, huh?" she just talked jovially, like she wasn't in trouble for being outnumbered.

Hei 'Junior' Xiong wasn't one to let an opportunity to escape like that, "Listen, blondie, sir." he would gladly take the chance to get his jewels out of harm's way.

"If you want to make out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now!" the threatening effect of the words was significantly diminished when the speaker was squeaking it out. With a smirk, Yang let go, causing the bear to groan in relief and stand up, smoothing out his suit.

"You'll pay for that, lassie."

"Oh _Junior,_ I was just playing with you. Don't be so sensitive~!" Yang shot back with a sultry tone, following Hei, who just signaled his men to get the people moving outside and surround the blonde.

"How about we kiss and make up?" a grin made its way to her face as she leaned forward, lips puckered out.

"Yeah?" the man sounded a bit bemused, but shrugged and went for the lips, intending to capture it. Unfortunately, the only thing he captured is the fist that sent him crashing through a glass pillar and smacking to a wall.

"Gah!"

"Sorry, but you were messing with a fire. Can't let you get hurt now, do we?"

The goons, angered at seeing their boss taken down, rushed Yang.

Yang simply equipped her gauntlets, _Ember Celica_ , and JUMPED. Grinning, she reared her left fist, and PUNCHED the floor, sending all goons flying. Yang slowly stood up, teeth bared and aura blazing around her .

 **"Come at me!"**

* * *

"Hey! There's something on your faces." The sound of metal striking flesh rang out, "IT WAS PAIN!"

"Who's your Daddy!?" Yang drove her elbow into the back of a grunt.

"My spine!"

"How can you break something that you don't have?" Two more men ran behind her, machetes held ready. Yang went up right up to them in a blink of an eye, knocking aside the weapons.

"Sorry! I'm not in the mood for a threesome, especially with people that have to compensate for something." She then smashed the two idiots' heads together as more men surround her.

"I'm also especially not in the mood for a gangbang, if that's what you guys want. Why? Because..." Yang said, while filling her gauntlets with ammo.

"You can't hold me now~"

She dashed towards a grunt, dropkicking him.

"YAH!" She uppercutted another, the power behind the punch amplified by her bullets. Yang turned sharply in the air, swiftly kicking two idiots who were just standing there, watching. The men broke out of their stupor and immediately began ganging up on the girl, chaos erupting on the dance floor.

"You got nothing to stop me!"

Punches, kicks, and shotgun blasts were thrown around in the frenzied melee. It was almost as if a Berserker was possessing the girl, who was dishing out very large amounts of damage to Junior's men. Some went flying through the ceiling, some had their legs broken, most were holding their genitals in pain. The DJ pulled a SMG from under the panel. Yang, seeing this, brought up her gauntlets to protect her face as she dodged and weaved between the wave of bullets. Once she was in position, she shot herself up, landing behind the DJ and punching him relentlessly.

"Ahahaha! Get _Yanged_ on!" Yang grinned as she pounded the bear headed DJ into the music panel before she lifted him up and thrown him out of the club.

Two sets of heels clacked against the floor, echoing throughout the suddenly empty dance floor.

"Melanie, who is this girl?" A young lady wearing a gaudy dark red dress walked into her sight, arms crossed. Another lady appeared beside her, having the same face yet not the same color of dress, blue and white.

"I don't know, Militia. Lets, like, teach her a lesson."

"Hmph." Yang reloaded her gauntlets with explosive Dust. She ran and flipped over the DJ stand, firing charged novas at the twins. The two backflipped out of the area affected by the novas.

Yang landed with a thud _thud._ She continued firing the novas, however the twins dodged all of that with consumate ease, forcing Yang to throw range in favor of melee. Melanie used the blades in her heels to kick the girl in the face. Fortunately for Yang, she managed to raise her gauntlets in time to block the strike, but it left her open to Militia's wristblades. Aura flared and prevented any blood to be spilt, at the cost of the affected area being bruised badly and sending Yang flying. Yang wiped her mouth of any spittle that got spewed out.

"Heh, don't get cocky bitches!"

Yang's bullets propelled her fist forward into Militia, knocking the red-dressed girl back enough to let her engage her twin without any problems.

"MILITIA! That's it, kiddie gloves are off!" A burst of wind emanated from Melanie. Several blades of air materialized behind her, all aiming at the lone huntress.

"Oh shi-"

A blade descended at sonic speeds towards her, barely giving her time to dodge before it hits. She was very glad she had done so a moment later as she saw the floor crushed with a slash-like mark.

 _'I can't let any of 'those hit me!"_

Yang made a beeline for Melanie, dodging and punching aside the deadly whirlwinds. Just as she was right in front of Melanie, a hail of green stones struck her. Once the smoke cleared, it was revealed that Militia stood there, hand outstretched and multiple stones floating around her.

"Gah!"

"Are you okay Melanie?"

"Mmhmm." Melanie stood up with the help of her sister.

"Militia, this bitch is tough." Melanie glared at Yang who is slowly standing up.

"Lets just go all out." Militia replied

"Hmph, fine with me."

The two held hands and started charging.

 _'Those two are gonna go all out?! Tch, I have end this in one strike!"_ Yang activated her Semblance, flames erupting from her form, purple irises turning into red.

Yang reared back her fist.

The Malachite sisters activated their Semblance at the same time.

 **" MALACHITE!"**

A _massive_ helictite with patterns like waves from the ocean, propelled by a whirlwind, shot towards Yang.

Yang PUNCHED.

 **"** **PHOENIX FURY!** **"**

What happens when an unopposable object meets unstoppable fist? The results...aren't pretty.

A deafening explosion rocked the club. The floor is gone, 3 of the pillars are missing, and the 3 combatants were sent flying back. Yang crashed through a window, landing flat on the ground with a loud _thud_.

* * *

 _'Heh, that was one hell of a fight.'_ Yang laughed as she rolled to the side and looked up to the night sky.

Red petals swept into her vision, accompanied by a voice.

"Yang? Is that you?" Ruby sounded bewildered.

"Oh, hey sis. How are you?" Yang stood up and started dusting herself.

"How are _you_? What were you doing here?!" Ruby shrieked.

"Uh... " Yang laughed nervously, "It's a long story."

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE: ...Hi?**

 **So originally I was going to post this last August, but I got hospitalized and now it's periodicals. Please drop a review about my writing style so far and what errors I have, any typos, or any general improvement. Give me also some tips on how to write battle scenes. Anyways, tell me what you think so far and what you expect.**

 **Au Revoir!**


End file.
